kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Summer 2019 Event/E-1
|reward_casual_2_x = 3 |reward_casual_3 = |reward_casual_3_x = 1 |reward_easy_1 = |reward_easy_1_x = 1 |reward_easy_2 = |reward_easy_2_x = 1 |reward_easy_3 = |reward_easy_3_x = 3 |reward_easy_4 = |reward_easy_4_x = 1 |reward_easy_5 = |reward_easy_5_x = 1 |reward_medium_1 = |reward_medium_1_x = 1 |reward_medium_2 = |reward_medium_2_x = 2 |reward_medium_3 = |reward_medium_3_x = 4 |reward_medium_4 = |reward_medium_4_x = 2 |reward_medium_5 = |reward_medium_5_x = 1 |reward_hard_1 = |reward_hard_1_x = 1 |reward_hard_2 = |reward_hard_2_x = 3 |reward_hard_3 = |reward_hard_3_x = 6 |reward_hard_4 = |reward_hard_4_x = 2 |reward_hard_5 = |reward_hard_5_x = 1 |reward_hard_6 = |reward_hard_6_x = 1 }} Before Starting the Event *If you wish to challenge any difficulty above Easy this event, it is highly advised for players to read up the Info tab first to understand about difficulty selection and ship-locking. Map Guide *This is a single fleet map. *'Standard and Armored Carriers (CV/B) cannot enter this Map.' **CVLs however are allowed to be used. *The boss node must be unlocked before the HP gauge can be depleted. *One Land Base Aerial Support squadron is available for sortie (see range below). *'IMPORTANT:' It has been confirmed that certain European ships that have a damage bonus against the boss also recieve historical bonuses in E-2 and E-3. Furthermore can be a very useful asset against the installation type enemies in E-3. Therefore you should think carefully which girls to commit to E-1 if you plan to do later event maps in medium or hard difficulty. Map progression Map before unlocking the boss node N Summer_2019_Event_E-1_Map.png Full map after unlocking the boss node N |spacing=small|bordercolor=transparent|captionalign=center|hideaddbutton=true|widths=300}} Ship Bonuses Mapwide *Italian - 1.1x *German, British - 1.15x *Gotland - 1.2x *French - 1.25x Node *French - 1.37x Node (Boss) *French - 1.5x (2x vs boss) *'NOTE: ' (Richelieu and Teste) have an incredibly high bonus in E-1. It is safe to lock here if you have her. Part 1: Unlocking the boss node N *'NOTE:'Those requirements are still in testing. Difficulties lower than HARD MODE might not need to do all the steps listed in order to unlock the boss node. *To unlock the boss node, admirals are required to achieve (S-rank?) victories at nodes , , and . *On Casual only Node K 'and '''Node L '''are necessary. *On '''Easy Node K '''and '''Node L '''and A Rank for one of '''Node A '''or '''Node D '''is sufficient. **'Node A ***Route: or ***You're free to use any fleet, both and are choice nodes and node is a submarine node. However, bring sufficient ASW to deal with enemy submarines. ****1CL 5DD ****1(F)BB(V) 5DD ****1(F)BB(V) 1CL 4DD **'Node D' ***Route: ***Routing requires to have 2 or more ships with Surface/LoS Radars equipped. Node is a submarine node. **** 1CL 5DD **** 1CVL 5DD **** 6DD **'Node K' ***Route: or ***Routing requires to have 2 or more Surface/LoS Radars equipped and to pass a LoS check. Aside from radar and LoS requirements, you are free to use any fleet you want. ****1CA(V) 1CL 4DD ****1(F)BB(V) 1CL 4DD ****1(F)BB(V) 1CVL 1CL 3DD ****1(F)BB(V) 2CVL 1CL 2DD **'Node L' ***Route: ***Routing requires to have 2 or more Surface/LoS Radars equipped and to pass a LoS check. ****1CA(V) 1CL 4DD ****1(F)BB(V) 1CL 4DD ****1(F)BB(V) 1CVL 1CL 3DD ****1(F)BB(V) 2CVL 1CL 2DD ***At least 2 DD are required to get routed to . Part 2: Beat the boss After Defeating the enemy fleets at the nodes the boss node will be unlocked Route: *1(F)BB(V) 1CA(V) 1CL 3DD *Routing requires to have 2 or more DDs in the fleet and 2 or more Surface/LoS Radars equipped *There is a LoS check at Route: * 1(F)BB(V) 1CVL 1CL 3DD * 1(F)BB(V) 2CVL 1CL 2DD * 1(F)BB(V) 1CVL 1CA(V) 1CL 2DD * 1(F)BB(V) 2CVL 1CLT 2DD * 1(F)BB(V) 2CVL 1SS(V) 2DD *Routing requires to have 2 or more Surface/LoS Radars equipped **Submarine radars with 5 LoS or higher will count for this requirement *There is a LoS check at *The boss node is a surface fleet with as the flagship **Using Richelieu is highly recommended due to her high damage to the boss with AP cut-in setup ***Recommended fleet placement is either flagship (for less chance of being targeted) or last (for greatest chance of finishing French Battleship Princess off) **All ships at the boss node will attack submarines during day shelling phases **Using boss support expedition is recommended if having difficulties clearing the enemies at the boss LBAS *Sending the LBAS (1 fighter 3 bombers with range 5+) to the boss node helps with clearing out the fodder *If using a submarine composition, splitting LBAS with 3 or 4 bombers and 0 or 1 land-based scouts between L and H will help reduce the risk of taking heavy damage before reaching the boss Friend Fleets NOTE: friend fleets are disabled by default! Please toggle it on before proceeding! Friend fleet must be manually toggled from the Home port (see the image) in order for it to appear at the boss node. You can request for a stronger friend fleet at the price of 6 flamethrowers; however, the definition of "stronger fleet" is still unknown. LBAS Flight Range